


Neverland to Wonderland

by AliceN_Wolf



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceN_Wolf/pseuds/AliceN_Wolf
Summary: After hearing about each other's worlds, Peter finds himself in Alice's Wonderland and Alice finds herself making way for Peter's Neverland.





	1. Alice

Peter, 

I followed the 

second star to the right

and found myself in your

Neverland.

Your lost boys 

welcomed me with open arms, 

saying they had heard stories

of me and my 

Wonderland.

They are just as fun as you

had told me. 

Though the mermaids

weren't as friendly... 

I'm still finding pieces of

seaweed in my hair. 

I have yet to meet any 

pirates, but telling by

the cannon sounds, 

I won't have to wait much longer. 


	2. Peter

Alice, 

I'm glad to hear you

made it to 

Neverland

'cause I found myself in your

Wonderland.

There haven't been any

white rabbits in waistcoats,

and the Tweedles were lots of fun. 

The flowers thought I

was a giant trying to

kill them. 

It was pretty funny. 

You forgot to tell me

to stay away from 

the cakes and drinks. 

I learned the hard way 

that one makes you grow 

and the other makes you shrink.

I'll send another when I 

can, the Queen is angry

and I'm a fan. 


	3. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those canons are mighty loud!

"Oh those are the pirates, Alice Lady!" One of the Lost Boys, Nibs, who wore rabbit remains and who was said to be the bravest of the six Lost Boys, said. 

I pushed the plants of the island to the side as I looked down at the beach where a large pirate ship with enormous white sails was sure to make its presence known. I stared in awe and another canon sound boomed throughout the island. "My, those cannons are mighty loud!" I said in astonishment, seeing the black speck fly through the sky was a sight but I was suddenly pulled back as a large gust of wind passed me by. 

"That means we gotta go, Alice Lady!" Curly, a blonde round Lost Boy who wore brown bear remains, shouted over the now frequent canon sounds as we ran through the heavily planted forest. He let go of my wrist once I could run for myself and I followed the boys at they ran faster then I ever could. 

_Boys._

What makes them so special?

The twins of the Lost Boys separated as we approached a carved and colored animal tower. They each pulled on a vine and suddenly, the green ground underneath us turned into a large cut in the ground, acting as a slide. All at once we slid and I felt as if I was seeing colors and clocks as if I fell down the rabbit hole again and the feeling made me sick. 

We all stood up, the Twins coming in last and I pat the dirt off my dress. I felt a shortness of breath and I still felt like I was in the rabbit hole, like I couldn't stop falling and not even seconds later, I saw all six heads of the Lost Boys hovering over me. 

"Alice Lady?"

"Is she dead?"

"No, see? Her eyes are opening."

"What happened?"

"How are we supposed to know?"  
  
"There's two of you! I thought two heads was better than one"

"What happened?" I asked, blinking and sitting up from the... floor?

"You fell and hit your head. or... or you fainted-" Slightly, the tallest who wore fox remains, tried. 

"Are you okay?" toodles, the smallest of them all who wore skunk remains, asked as he handed me a leaf cupped to carry water. 

I was sure to grab the leaf carefully and drank the water. "I think so. Thank you." I started to look at the carved dirt around us and the leaves acting as curtains and decorations to drape over doorways. "Is this where you live?"

The boys looked around and rushed around. "Yep!" they all yelled in unison. 

I stood up from the floor and walked towards one of the walls, feeling the dirt. "Curious," I said to myself. "So this is where you stay Peter Pan..." 


	4. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off with his head!

"And what say you, child? Are you to also blame for this mess?" The large, big-head lady asked me. Me and the tweedles were just having some fun running around in the forest and chasing the dodo who kept dropping his tobacco ashes all over the place. The white rabbit in the waistcoat tried to warn me about the queen but there was nothing to fear. She was just a big ole pile of angry.

"I say, nothing ma'am," I said as I bowed dramatically as the Tweedles did beside me. "I'm not from here. I come from Neverland."

She pulled back, "Neverland? And who is the head of this- this Neverland?"

I stood up straight, putting my cap back on and adding a large smile on my face. "I do, your majesty. I am the ruler or a place far from here. My friend Alice told me about this place and I thought I ought to see it for myself."

"Alice?" The queen asked angrily.

My smile spread even more, "You know her? She's a catch isn't she?"

"Precious child, where is she now?" The queen asked through her teeth. 

The Tweedles each shook their heads scaredly at me. I looked up at the lady's eyes who were practically turning a hypnotic red and yellow. 

"Well, I can't tell you that, your majesty. These Tweedles should go free. You seem to have a lot on your hands with your cat." I pointed briefly at the smiling pink and purple cat on her skirt. 

Her face turned a bright red, matching her funny looking castle. "I don't own a cat." 

I scrunched my eyebrows, pointing at the cat more intently. "Well then, whos cat is that?" 

She turned and started to scramble at the thought of a cat on her and I laughed harshly as she was wrestling nothing but her dress. Suddenly, her dress material raised over her crown and would not come down. She stopped moving after hearing my laughter from the entertainment she provided and the dress material melted from her hot headedness. She ruffled herself up, "You think this is funny, child?!" 

I laughed even harder, "You have no idea, ma'am!" 

"That's it! Off with his head!" She yelled and a stack of cards made their way towards me. I rushed before they could get to me and I jumped into the air, flying away from the ruckus and spotting a party in the distance.  

I huffed as I flew, "So, that's your queen, Alice."


End file.
